In recent years, semiconductor production technology that achieves further miniaturization has been developed, and a line width of 20 nm or 10 nm has been used for a leading-edge process. The degree of difficulty in processing has increased along with miniaturization, and various techniques are currently under development using various approaches (e.g., materials, devices, and processing methods).
Patent Document 1 discloses that a saturated fluorohydrocarbon (A) represented by CxHyFz (wherein x is 3, 4, or 5, and y and z are independently a positive integer, provided that y>z) exhibits performance better than that of monofluoromethane that is used for etching a silicon nitride film.
Patent Document 2 discloses that 2-fluorobutane was obtained in a yield of 46% by reacting N,N′-diethyl-3-oxomethyltrifluoropropylamine (fluorinating agent) with 2-butanol. Patent Document 3 discloses that 2-fluorobutane was obtained in a yield of 68% by reacting triethylammoniumhexafluorocyclobutane (fluorinating agent) with 2-butanol. Patent Document 4 discloses that sec-butyl fluoride was produced by bringing sulfur hexafluoride into contact with a sec-butyllithium cyclohexane/n-hexane solution. Patent Document 5 discloses that 2-fluorobutane was obtained by hydrogenating 2-fluorobutadiene in the presence of a catalyst.